Silent Blue Audio
There's a video I found browsing YouTube one day that I had to put some time and effort into figuring out. I am not particularly sure what the video might actually be, maybe a direct leak off of television from a'' pirating incident'' or something more. Truth be told, I'm not sure what this is. As far as I know, this YouTuber only has two videos. They have nothing else available on their feed, comments, or anything else to help identify the individual in the video or the uploader themselves. What I find weird is that I have never been able to figure out how to make my audio sound as muffled as this video's, nor have I been able to figure out how to get my video to look as glitchy. This is the transcript I have managed to record from the video. ASSUMING YOU ARE THAT OF AN INTERNET LURKER I WANT YOU ALL TO LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD. YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE, I WANT YOU ALL TO PAY(?). I WILL HACK THE AIRWAYS(?)... THE TWISTED PSYCHOLOGY OF THOSE YOU LOVE. I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME, AND LISTEN AND BURN... IT'S A... STOCKHOLM SYNDROME(?) OF ALL SORTS. SIT THERE, PLAY YOUR LAY LOW(?) VIDEO GAMES, YOUR PATHETIC SPORTS!! YOU INCESSANT JOB-WORKING ALCOHOLIC MIDDLE-AGED WASTES OF TIMES, YOU RELIGIOUS SENTINELS SENT FROM THIS "THING?" YOU PRAY TO EVERY NIGHT, YOU WASTEFUL ENTITIES(?) SENT FROM UNCLE SAM, YOU ATHEIST CON-ARTISTS, YOU OVER WATCHING IDEOLOGISTS SENT FROM THE GOOD NAME OF MIKA MOORE(?); THOSE ARMY MEN OVER IN THE OTHER '' ''COUNTRIES THINKING THEY ARE ACCOMPLISHING SOMETHING... NO... I WANT YOU DISGUSTING PEOPLE TO LISTEN -'' ''TO LEARN! I AM THE NOON(?) TERROR '' ''KNOWN BOTH '' ''AS THE PAIN AND GLORY, I WILL HAUNT YOUR EVERY SLEEP. I WILL PUT TO SHAME THE CRYING "WASTE"(?) KNOWN ONLY AS CHILDREN DESTROY THE '' ''BABIES OF THIS FUTURE... MY IDENTITY WILL NEVER(?) TO REVEAL(?), ... I WILL TERRORIZE THAT WHICH YOU ???? ???? AND WATCH ALWAYS BECAUSE I AM THERE... This follows by another part of the video. I assume the'' incident'' intrusion was being switched, or the video uploaded just included a random part 2... the voice seems more laidback and relaxed, although the toning is very depressing and the audio is still unusually off. According to my friend, this was still not the official video as that may not be the true part 2. The account this is from is also very enigmatic — simply'' ItIsReturning.'' This video has been around for nearly five years now, and it doesn't seem to get much attention... I'm curious as to why nobody has been talking about it, especially the first part. It has no story of origin. It is still available and curiously vacant... Now you might be curious as to why I'd show you this. Well, simply put, I devised a way to create an investigation of the video's source. Stories around the source of this from my personal circle have concluded that there is no longer an easy answer to Silent Blue Audio. A lot of people are under the impression that it's a joke, until my friend Joseph came up to me to tell me about a local kid who ironically went off a similar sounding rant in a debate class. He had joked that the varsity team in the debate class hated this kid — every time they had a political discussion with the kid, he always ended it in a huge rant. Well, the story goes that the kid uploaded a video on the same day he committed suicide. His report was actually never made in the newspapers — he disappeared altogether from his classes and after some investigations, Jake E. Roberts was never discovered to be a student at the school. In fact, many people are speculating that this was actually him — and that he never even had an identity. So goes his title, "Silent Blue Audio" — because the only remainder of this silent kid is shoddy blue film and a little bit of audio. But with such mystery surrounding the video, what else can one say? I hope someone figures it out... Category:Videos Category:Disappearances Category:Computers and Internet